


untitled

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, really short, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: “So you control the elements?” Sherlock repeated, a tad confused.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt I received years ago on tumblr
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

“So you control the elements?” Sherlock repeated, a tad confused.

“Yes. I’m a firebender and he’s an earthbender and that’s Korra, the Avatar. She can bend all four elements.” Mako explained, still wondering where these strange men had come from.

“And it just… happens?” John said, joining Sherlock in his confusion.

“Yeah. It just happens.” Bolin said with a shrug. “I just woke up one day an’ it happened. Then I taught myself to control it.”

“And this bending, it’s a common thing?” Sherlock asked the group in front of them.

“Yeah. Before Republic City the world was divided into nations based on the type of benders there and there wasn’t intermixing or anything all that often. Except for the Avatar. They went all over the world mastering all four elements. Then the fire nation attacked and he vanished and the airbenders got wiped out, except for one, the last Avatar before me. He stopped the fire nation and built this city, while brining back the airbenders.” Korra said, joining in on the conversation.

“I see.” John said, grasping the basic concept.

“And you’re just.., born like that?”

“Yeah. Although there’s a degree of spirituality to all the different types of bending, it’s most prominent in Air.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/post/23448795046/i-did-it-i-wrote-avatarlock)


End file.
